


Twenty-Eight

by 99_Girl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, so much fluff your teeth will hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99_Girl/pseuds/99_Girl
Summary: "Day one: Brienne and Jaime woke up and talked; they decided to build a future together."A ficlet detailing one event from each day after Jaime and Brienne got together.





	Twenty-Eight

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wish that we could have seen some of their in-between.

Day one: Brienne and Jaime woke up and talked; they decided to build a future together.

Night two: Jaime chuckled against her inner thigh because Brienne lost control of her limbs as he pleasured her.

Day three: Brienne told Lady Sansa about Jaime and asked if he could stay with the Starks, no matter where the war took them.

Night four: Jaime massaged a soothing ointment into Brienne’s tired shoulders while they filled each other in on their time apart.

Day five: Brienne hugged Tyrion goodbye after Jaime did.

Night six: Jaime pulled Brienne into a dark alcove outside the kitchens to kiss her senseless. 

Day seven: Brienne commissioned three pairs of heavy northern-style socks for Jaime.

Night eight: Jaime had a nightmare about the Winterfell tower. Brienne held him as he cried, feeling his guilt and agony dissolve into her skin.

Day nine: Brienne was elated when Jaime wandered back into the castle in the evening, laden with a basket full of mushrooms he’d helped the village women collect.

Night ten: Jaime failed at staying quiet as Brienne rode him in the hot spring baths beneath Winterfell.

Day eleven: Brienne kissed Jaime awake and stroked him to release.

Night twelve: Jaime, Brienne, and Pod modified Tyrion’s drinking game to be a bit more novice-friendly. They invited a couple of Pod’s new friends to join them.

Day thirteen: Brienne asked Jaime to spar with her during training. Afterward, they fucked on a crate in the armory.

Night fourteen: Jaime scratched Brienne’s scalp and told her the story of how he’d fallen in love with her.

Day fifteen: Brienne confided in Lady Sansa about her personal insecurities. Lady Sansa told her that she’s never seen anyone look at another the way Jaime looks at her.

Night sixteen: Jaime convinced Brienne to dance with him in the tavern. They received compliments from several townsfolk. 

Day seventeen: Brienne sketched her father so that Jaime could see what he looks like. She lamented that she may never see him again, and Jaime promised her that he’ll do everything in his power to make certain she does.

Night eighteen: Jaime told Pod that he hopes to marry Brienne after the war, if she’ll have him. Pod said Jaime would look good in blue.

Day nineteen: Brienne left for the afternoon to help Lady Sansa mediate a dispute between two locals.

Night twenty: Jaime welcomed Brienne home from training with his attempt at her favorite meal.

Day twenty-one: Brienne taught Jaime the card game her great-uncle loved to play when she was a kid.

Night twenty-two: Jaime asked if he’d be allowed to start a garden when they move to Tarth.

Day twenty-three: Brienne asked Jaime if he ever wants more children. He said that he does with her.

Night twenty-four: Jaime gave Brienne lots of ammunition for teasing Tyrion next time they see him and play his drinking game.

Day twenty-five: Brienne drew Jaime a map of her ancestral home.

Night twenty-six: Jaime covertly fingered Brienne to orgasm in the dining hall while everyone was distracted by a traveling bard.

Day twenty-seven: Brienne told Jaime about Euron’s ambush at Dragonstone.

Night twenty-eight: Jaime left on what he and Brienne know is a suicide mission to try to save the people of King’s Landing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
